1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to push-pull type dispenser. More specifically, the present invention relates to a push-pull type dispenser having a folding finger positioned on an inner surface of a slidable dispensing cap, the folding finger being designed to inhibit removal of the slidable dispensing cap from the dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical push-pull designs have often used interference beads disposed along an inner surface of the sliding cap and an outer surface of the stem to prevent the cap from being pulled from the stem. Due to the rounded design of typical interference beads, for example the ribs shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,063, those cap beads can often be pulled over the stem interference bead with little force. This is due to the resultant force caused by a combination of the vertical pulling force by a user and contact along angled surfaces of the interference beads which forces the cap to deflect outward and over the stem bead.
In view of the push-pull dispensers currently known, it is preferable to have a push-pull dispenser design having a folding finger on a slidable dispensing cap wherein the folding finger has a horizontal surface which contacts a horizontal surface of an interference bead such that the sliding cap is inhibited from being removed.